The Terminator
The Terminator is the cyborg from the series of the same name. He starred in the 31st episode of Death Battle, Terminator VS RoboCop, where he fought the cinematic cyborg RoboCop. He was voiced by Joe Gaudet. History The Terminator (serial number T-850) was created by Skynet in order to combat against the human resistance. One of it's main functions is to blend in with humans thanks to real life skin tissues surrounding it's endo-skeleton, perfect for sneaking into human bases. A few were sent back in time for one simple target; John Conner, the leader of the resistance. But while one was sent to kill his mother Sarah Conner in 1984, two were reprogrammed by the resistance in order to protect John from enemy terminators (such as the T-1000, and the T-X). Death Battle Info Background *Cyberdyne Research Systems Series 850 Model 101 Infiltration Combat Unit *Manufacturer: Skynet *Height: 1.80m / 6'22 *Weight: 172kg / 380lbs *Core component: Coltan/''Columbite-tantalite'' (can withstand extreme temperatures over 3000*C, almost two times heavier than titanium, used in furnaces, engines, and mobile phones) *Power source: 2 hydrogen fuel cells (single cell can last up to 120 years) *Always comes back Programming Routines *Adaptability: Learning machine; adapts to human behaviors through observation, interaction, and question *Combat and weaponry: all combat and weaponry throughout earth's history, includes data on all previous T-800 models. *Group Infiltration *Human anatomy *Voice mimicry *Basic psychology Arsenal *'M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle': **Bullpup configuration **Helium plasma **40 watt range **Too heavy for any human to carry **Standard issue to any Terminator in the future *'AMT Hardballer .45 Longslide': **7 rounds magazine **Laserlock sight *'Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun': **12 gauge cartridge **8+1 rounds magazine **pump-action and semi-auto functions *'M79 Grenade Launcher': **48X46mm grenades **400m/1311ft max range **2.9kg/6.5lbs weight *'Handheld GE M134 Minigun': **7.62X51 NATO rounds **2000-6000 rpm firerate **1000m/3280ft max range **38.6kg/85lbs weight Feats *Survived massive blows, power shortages, and getting dragged through an entire city *Has tricked humans and machines alike *Killed the technically superior T-900s, T-1000, and T-X, with the latter being designed to be an Anti-Terminator. *Escaped liquid nitrogen freeze twice *Can lift several cars *Program survived and revived at T3: The Rise of the Machines *Successfully killed John Connor Weakness *Vulnerable to hacking (got reprogrammed four times) *Detectable by dogs *Dangerous power source (extensive damage may rupture the cell to critical condition) *Vulnerable to precise attacks from behind *Worst fear: Hydraulic presses Death Battle quotes *''"Give me your guns, and your clothes. Now!"'' (to the shopkeeper) *''"Negative. Walk away if you want to live."'' (after Robocop attempts to arrest him) *''"Out of my way."'' (attacking Robocop) *''"Hasta la vista. Baby."'' (before firing his grenade launcher) *''"Time to bring you down to Earth!"'' (before shooting at the flying Robocop) *''"Fuck you, dickwad!"'' (after being burned by Robocop's flamethrower) *''"YOU. ARE. TERMINATED."'' (after his fuel cells are ruptured) *''"I'll... be... BACK!"'' (before his fuel cells explode) Gallery Terminator (Skinless).jpg|Terminator's endoskeleton Terminator Apro319.png Terminator-Robot-psd21839.png|The full body of Terminator's endoskeleton The Terminator - Terminator as he appears on the poster in his first movie.png|Terminator as he appears on the poster in his first movie The Terminator - Terminator 2 Judgment Day Movie Magazine.png|Terminator 2 Judgment Day Movie Magazine The Terminator - Terminator face as seen on the front cover of Dark Horse Comics.png|Terminator face as seen on the front cover of Dark Horse Comics The Terminator - Terminator's endoskeleton as he appears on the poster in his first movie.png|Terminator's endoskeleton as he appears on the poster in his first movie Trivia *Terminator, along with his opponent, were the first cyborgs on Death Battle (while it's debatable if Terminators are cyborgs, we'll allow it for this trivia). *Terminator is one of the few characters who is actually multiple individuals under the same name. **Also similar to Yoshi, Terminator is the youngest combatant as the robots are deployed into combat immediately after construction. **Terminator is also currently the youngest Death Battle loser. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Robots Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Mascots Category:Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters